JTSTPACAG:I've got to rescue Heloise!
Plot Heloise is in a prison on Earth and only Jimmy can save her. Characters Present - Jimmy Two Shoes (Playable) - Heloise - Dorkus - Jailer - Mary Sue - Beezy Walkthrough Jimmy goes inside his house. Jimmy's phone rings. Jimmy picks up the phone. JIMMY: Yellow. HELOISE: JIMMY! I'm glad your there! You've got to help me! I'm in jail! JIMMY: What did you do this time? HELOISE: Listen! I wanted to find out more about your life before you came to Miseryvile, So I used a DNA sample from you and with some tuning, I used my portal gun to pinpoint your hometown. I got distracted by a squirrel so I used a machine to make it's head explode. I then got arrested for animal abuse. Only you can get me out of here! I knew something bad was going to happen so I set some things up just in case. You know what your homeworld looks like, so You're gonna need my spaceship to go there. JIMMY: A spaceship? COOL! I'm gonna bring Beezy! HELOISE: YOU CAN'T BRING ANYONE FROM MISERYVILE! People here have never seen them before so it may cause a ruckus. Anyway, my spaceship is locked and it can only be activated by saying the password on the monitor. You will need the voice recorder I left near the portal gun. Good luck. Heloise hangs up. JIMMY: Well, it looks like I've got to rescue Heloise! The title reads "I've got to rescue Heloise!" and the opening credits roll. The player controls Jimmy. Jimmy walks out of his house and goes to Heloise's house. In between the two houses is a newspaper box. Jimmy is in Heloise's house. In the house is a table with the portal gun and the voice recorder. Jimmy picks up the portal gun. JIMMY: Hey! It's a portal gun! Just like the one from that game that has internet fads like 'the assistant block' and "The pie is a tease!" Jimmy picks up the voice recorder. JIMMY: Hey! It's Heloise's recorder! Jimmy plays the recorder. RECORDER: *Heloise's voice* 3, 2, 1. JIMMY: That's it? The user clicks on the recorder. JIMMY: I'm gonna need this to activate Heloise's space ship. The user clicks on the portal gun and tries to use it on something. JIMMY: I can't use these things together. Jimmy goes into Heloise's lab. Jimmy plays the recorder on the monitor. RECORDER: *Heloise's voice* 3, 2, 1. MONITOR: Access denied. JIMMY: AW! What gives? Jimmy goes to the left and finds Dorkus. The user clicks on Dorkus. JIMMY: Hi Dorkus. DORKUS: Hi Jimmy. The user clicks the option "What's wrong with the monitor" JIMMY: I played Heloise saying the password to the monitor and nothing happened. Do you know what's wrong? DORKUS: Why as a matter of fact, I do. Heloise has been treating me like junk ever since I worked with her and now that's she's gone, I'm gonna make sure she NEVER comes back! So I hacked the monitor system! I couldn't change the password, but I was able to change the voice recognition. The user clicks "Goodbye". JIMMY: Well, I'm off to save Heloise! DORKUS: Have fun trying! The user clicks on the recorder. JIMMY: Now that Heloise's voice is useless, I can record over this. The user clicks on Dorkus. JIMMY: Hi Dor- DORKUS: Hi Ji- The user clicks the option "What was the password again?" JIMMY: What was the password again? DORKUS: The same password Heloise used. And I'm not saying it! JIMMY: Well, I tried. The user clicks "Goodbye". JIMMY: Well, I'm off to sa- DORKUS: Have fu- Jimmy goes outside and reads the News paper box sign. A newspaper inside the box reads "Coming soon to theaters, 'Scene infinity'". JIMMY: It's the newest Scene movie! It's a series of a puppet who won't shut up that tortures his victims with scenes from bad movies. Jimmy goes back to Dorkus. The user prepares the recorder. JIMMY: Hi Dor- DORKUS: Hi Ji- The user clicks the option "I've scene some scene movies." JIMMY: I've seen some scene movies. DORKUS: Which ones? The user has two options: "1" and "71294"* JIMMY: I've seen "Scene". DORKUS: I've seen "Scene" too! The user has two options: "2" and "68053"* JIMMY: I've seen "Scene 2". DORKUS: I've seen "Scene 2" too! The user has two options: "3" and "321"** JIMMY: I've seen "Scene 3". DORKUS: I've seen "Scene 3" too! One. Oops! JIMMY: Hey thanks! Jimmy kicks Dorkus ALTERNATE OPTIONS * JIMMY: I've seen "Scene (the chosen number)" DORKUS: I haven't. I like to watch them all in order. ** JIMMY: I've seen "Scene 321". DORKUS: Nice try. JIMMY: DANG IT! END ALTERNATE OPTIONS Jimmy goes into Heloise's lab. Jimmy plays the recorder on the monitor. RECORDER: *Dorkus's voice* 3 too! One. MONITOR: Access approved. The space ship starts up. Jimmy is about to go into the space ship but says something. JIMMY: Before I go, I want to do some things in Heloise's house I was never able to do before. Jimmy goes back into Heloise's living room. Jimmy grabs a lampshade. JIMMY: Hey! A lampshade! Random useless items always come in handy in point and click adventure games. Jimmy pulls a lever. JIMMY: Now to see what's behind this bookcase. Jimmy see's the Jimmy shrine. JIMMY: *Gasp* Heloise loves me? It all makes sense now. And here I thought all those times she was trying to get my attention meant something else. I was ambiguous at first, but now, I've REALLY got to rescue Heloise! The title reads "I've REALLY got to rescue Heloise!" and the opening credits start to roll again, but Jimmy inturups. JIMMY: SHUT UP! Jimmy goes into the spaceship, sees up to 25 planets and eventually reaches Earth. (He knows where his hometown is located so that won't be a problem.) JIMMY: Wow. I haven't seen my hometown in forever. I can't remember why I left it. Jimmy goes inside the prison. Jimmy uses the portal gun to go through different challenge until he reaches Heloise's cell. HELOISE: JIMMY! I knew you would come and rescue me! JIMMY: Yeah, but how do I get you out? HELOISE: You have the portal gun don't you? JIMMY: Ofcorce I do. How else would I be able to- Oh. Jimmy uses the portal gun on a wall and inside Heloise's cell. Jimmy enters her cell. JIMMY: Heloise, I saw that shrine you have of me. And all I've got to say is... Jimmy picks up Heloise. JIMMY: ...I love you too. Jimmy hugs and kisses Heloise. Heloise enjoies it for about a quarter of a minute until she moves away from Jimmy. HELOISE: As much as I've always wanted this to happen, We've got to get out of this cell. Jimmy and Heloise exit the cell. HELOISE: Now how do we get out of this prison? JIMMY: No worries. We'll just use the portal gun too- whoops! Jimmy accentually drops and breaks the portal gun. JIMMY: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do? HELOISE: Uh oh, it's the jailer! Oh wait. He's tying his shoes. JIMMY: Think fast Jimmy! The user selects the lampshade. Jimmy picks up Heloise to even there head levels and puts the lampshade over there heads. The jailer walks to them. JAILER: I don't remember this lamp being here! The jailer throws Jimmy and Heloise out the prison. HELOISE: Well, time to go back to Miseryvile. JIMMY: But I thought you wanted to learn more about my world. HELOISE: I do, but now I'm an escaped prisoner. I'm gonna lay low at Miseryvile until I grow up to be tall and hot so no one will recognize me. Jimmy and Heloise go to the space ship, but Mary Sue pops up. MARY: HI JIMMY! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! JIMMY: Oh no. Not her! HELOISE: Who's she? JIMMY: Mary Sue. She was an annoying stalker who had a crush on me. I hid in a box to hide from her, and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Miseryvile. Jimmy and Mary argue until the user comes to the option "Fine. I'll be your boyfriend." JIMMY: Fine. I'll be your boyfriend. MARY: I KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO YOUR SENSES! NOW LET'S GO AND... WHATS THAT RINGING SOUND? Heloise is holding a device HELOISE: That's the sound of your head about to explode. It's the price you pay for trying to take my man away from me. MARY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Mary's head explodes. Jimmy and Heloise go inside the space ship and return to Miseryvile. JIMMY: I'm glad that's over with. HELOISE: You can say that again. Now that I'm free from jail, and I know the love of my life loves me back, noting is gonna stop us from making out whenever we want. A giant Beezy appears to be destroying the city. JIMMY & HELOISE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NARRATOR: Why is Beezy giant? I don't care. I hate that character. Trivia The "Scene" franchise is a parody of the "Saw" movies) Mary Sue was originally a JTS fan character named Jessica Sandals. Her name was changed to Mary sue to avoid arguments.